Mysterious Ways
by ChibiSess
Summary: First LightJakXKeira fic!


I dont think anyone has attempted this before, so I'm goin' out on a limb here. I present to you, the FIRST (i think)

Light JakxKeira fic! YAY! It's just a one shot, by the way.

SPOILERS FOR JAK3! Takes place a few months after the end of the game.

Mysterious Ways 

The dune buggy skidded to a halt and the engine was quickly choked out. Two elves jumped out.

"Jak, why did you want to bring me here again?" A girl with short greenish blue hair asked he partner. She was fidgeting with a pair of goggles laying loosely around her neck.

"Hey, I told you already that it's a suprise." Came the reply.

Keira shrugged and hurried after him to a large scrap metal door which looked pretty old, due to a variety of scratches and engravings. Various clicking was heard before it slowly slid open, kicking up sand. Keira gasped at the city that lay before her. It looked fairly organized, with houses lined along the side of what seemed to be main street of some kind. Everything seemed to be made of sand, stone, or metal. Some of the metal even appeared to be salvaged from the larger types of Hora-quan.

The scent was pleasent, compared to the smog and gunpowder that was Haven city. Here, in 'Spargus', it was fresh, and almost spiced in a way.

She was reminded of Jak's presence when a hand was waved infront of her face.

"Helooo... Keira? You there?" He asked, looking at her in puzzlement.

"Y-yea, I can't believe it here!"

Jak looked even more puzzled now. "How so?"

"Well... for a place run by a bunch of outlaws and murders, it's not so bad." She looked away from the street infront of her to look at Jak, whose gaze was on the ground. "Something wrong?"

The blonde looked up and smiled weakly. "No, I'm fine."

Jak repressed his memories of his father at once. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Keira followed close beside him. There werent very many people around, mabey it was because it was getting dark. They passed quite a few houses before the sun had completely gone down. Keira loved how the moon light reflected off the metal, and the peacefulness of it all. She even heard crickets, something she hadn't heard for about four years. It reminded her of Sandover.

Something darted out infront of the two elves, startling Keira. She clasped onto Jak's hand and stopped walking.

"What was that?" She asked, noticably startled.

Jak grinned slightly, "Probably just a rat."

Keira blushed, not that anyone but her could tell. "Big rats..."

He chuckled at this, and squeezed her hand back. "Come on..."

Eventually, they were standing by what looked like a beach. Exept for the fact that there was a steep drop off into the water.

"Is this it?" Keira asked.

"No..." Jak replied. "We're closer though."

Her face lit up. "So it is a place! I was right!"

"Yea, you were." He looked over at her, an uneasy expression replaced his smile.

"Whats wrong?" Keira asked quietly, looking worried now.

"Ah... It's nothing."

She didn't look satisfied. "It's not nothing, Jak. Tell me."

A salty wind blew from the ocean, tossing hair and clothes about while reminding them both of something.

_'Sandover...'_ they both thought.

Keira was looking off over the ocean when a strange light appeared beside her. She looked over, to see Jak floating a couple of inches above the ground. A pillar of light was coming from seemily nowhere, shining down on him. Keira gasped, as Precursian wings appeared on his back and his whole body glowed and eerie blue. Jak's feet touched the ground again and he looked over to Keira, his pupiless eyes like pools of Light Eco.

"Is... this what you wanted to show me?" She asked stupidly.

Jak laughed. "No, I thought you figured out, it was a place."

"Oh." She was speechless for a few seconds. "Then what was that about?" Curiosity lined every word.

Jak said nothing as he picked Keira up bridal style and ran at the steep ledge, jumping off. She shrieked as they fell for a few seconds before Jak's wings took over and they just skimmed the surface of the ocean. Keira reached down and stroked the water, which looked surrealy blue due to Jak's reflection. A smile spread across her lips as she relized their destination. A rocky looking island, the furthest one out.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, thats it."

Keira decided to spark up a conversation, since she always enjoyed talking to Jak.

"It's sure a good thing Dax isin't here, he'd never let us here the end of it."

Jak giggled, and nodded. "No kidding. And look at him and Tess. Would it kill him to get a room?"

"Now your just askin' for too much!" Keira said, hanging one arm around Jak's neck. "This is Daxter we're talking about."

"I know it all too well."

The Eco angel flew higher, and slowed down as they reached the top of the rocky pillar. He released Keira, who promptly sat down.

Another gust of wind blew at the two, sending waves splashing at the bottom of the island. Jak sat down next to Keira, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"So, you like it?" He asked, looking out over the ocean.

"Yes." She answered truthfuly.

"You know, this is a place I come every night."

Keira leaned aginst him and asked, "Why?"

Keira thought she saw a tear out of the corner of her eye, but quickly dismissed it when Jak began.

"This... is where my father's ashes are..."

She gasped. "Y-you met your dad!"

"Yea. Turns out he was the king of this place. Spargus."

"Jak, wouldn't that make you... a prince?" Keira said, eyes wide.

"Shit, I guess it would, wouldn't it?" He chuckled. "I never thought about it, but I guess your right."

"What... was his name? Your dad?" Keira dared.

A pause before Jak answered, "...Damas."

Keira played with the name in her mind. _'What, Damas? He's the one who was the ruler of Haven before Praxis! Well, thats how the rumor goes...'_

She decided to change the subject.

"So, whats with the wings?"

Jak blushed slightly, "Well, remember that time in Kor's nest?"

"With the rift... yea."

"Well, before you guys got there, a Precursor showed up and, well, to put it frankly, gave me light powers." He shrugged it off like nothing.

"Makes sense." Was all Keira could say. "Hard to believe, you know, that thing about the 'Precursors'."

"No kidding."

They sat in silence for a long time, both thinking of the same thing, before Jak noticed Keira shivering. It was cold by the ocean, and the wind wasn't helping.

"Your cold." He said, pulling her closer. She blushed, but secretly was screaming on the inside. She'd wanted this moment for years now, and finally, here it is. She looked up at him, his hair and wings being tossed about by the wind. He smiled at her again, something he'd been doing for the past few months now. The next thing he said make tears of joy fall from her green eyes,

"Would you like to be my queen?"

She closed her eyes and answered, "Yes, my Eco angel."

As their lips met, somewhere in the distance, the Precursors smiled.

There we go. I dunno if it's all that great, but I sure had fun writing it. I'll probably end up revising it later, so... yea. Please review though! I'd love it if you did! I may even do a pic for this.


End file.
